Love?
by Suriel-Angel-Of-Death
Summary: Basically, girl gets transferred, figures out guy isn't so bad... you get the point D/G
1. Chapter The First: Introductions

centerYou were all by yourself,  
Looking up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
In places no one would find,  
All your feelings so deep inside,  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry. . ./center  
  
Chapter one: The end of summer  
  
Ahhh breathed a very content Ginny Weasley, almost the end of the summer. Finally back to school. I shall see my friends again. She had been looking forward to the beginning of the school year for a while, because, sure the "Dream Team" was great to hang out with, but Ginny longed for people who wouldn't switch the topic of the discussion as soon as she entered the room. It wasn't as if she didn't know what they were talking about, her room, after all, was directly under Ron's and that led to her being able to hear them through the vents, she didn't even have to try. Still, she was also way over her crush on Harry, she realized that it really hadn't been a crush at all, merely a fond admiration for the person who had saved her life. She was deeply grateful, but not in love.  
  
The School Year Begins  
  
(In the Great Hall) "And the reason that our feast shall be extra long is that." Here Dumbledore paused in his speech. "Everyone, from Second Year onward shall be resorted. The main reason behind this is that we need less inter-house problems. You all know that the war on Voldemort has recommenced and we need to be united or we shall FALL." The last few words rang out above the complete silence of the hall, people looked at each other, some in shock, many of the Slytherins in smug approval of their side. the "Dream Team" looked at Dumbledore complete blind trust shining in their eyes, as anything that their headmaster did got their complete approval. Ginny was surprised yet glad, she hoped to be transferred because she found Gryffindors way too favoured and longed to see the school from another perspective.  
A very perplexed Draco Malfoy stared at his headmaster with many zany thoughts running through his head not the least of which were: 'Oh my god what if I got transferred into Gryffindor, my father would kill me!!!' And also 'I wonder who will get transferred into Slytherin?'  
The resorting began, the first few years were quite fast, with not many people changing houses, they then arrived at the sixth years. Ginny was called. "I always did think that you should be resorted," said the hat in Ginny's " You would do well in SLYTHERIN!!!" Silence, utter and complete, until "NO WAY!! No way will I let my baby sister go to that house of. I assure you, Mr. Weasley, she will be well taken care of," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if either he knew something they didn't or else he was just astonished at what Ron had almost said. Ginny returned to the Gryffindor table. The sorting continued with few other notable changes, namely, Colin Creevey being transferred to Slytherin, much to Ginny's delight, and Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, because of his amazing talents in Herbology.  
Their things already shipped off to the Slytherin dormitories; Colin and Ginny made their way to the Slytherin dungeons. Ginny was no longer looking forward to the move, even though it had begun. She had just realized that she, a Weasley, and a Gryffindor, which she really couldn't say anymore as all her robes had been changed, was going to the Slytherin Dungeon, and willingly at that.  
  
Draco Malfoy received a letter from his father a mere few minutes after the festivities had ended. He knew that there was at the minimum one informant in the school, most likely in Slytherin but cared little. He did not need to worry what his father would hear.  
  
The letter read as such:  
  
Draco,  
  
Congratulations on remaining a Slytherin, glad to see that you still uphold the family name in some respects.  
  
I see the Weasley child was sorted into Slytherin, never thought the house could stoop so low. Yet at the very least, they are still pureblooded, besides much proof on the contrary. Watch her, I think we can convert her to our side. Keep up your marks and do try to win a Quidditch match against Gryffindor this year, I'm beginning to think you may not be good enough. I shall perhaps have to retract you from the team.  
  
Luscious  
  
Draco sighed and rolled the parchment back up. Would his father ever understand that he did not want to become a Death Eater, having to serve whomever they may be serving. He had always been told that Malfoys served no one, no one but the Dark Lord. Draco had seen his father beg for many things at the hands of the Dark Lord, and Draco had no wish to do so himself, especially someone who had been defeated by an infant. He was quite sick of his father's undying loyalty to the "Moldy lord Voldy." His father no longer had any emotions other then hate. His mother, on the other hand, was a totally different story. She was yet full of love. She hid it well from Luscious. She tended Draco when Luscious beat him, had gotten him singing and guitar lessons. His father had of course put a stop to the singing the moment he found out about it, he didn't want Draco indulging in such muggle-ish activities. Draco had made sure he never found out about the guitar lessons. He was an amazing musician, and could play anything, and sing along with it. Most of the time. He started thinking of Ginny and her friend, the kid who photographed. She was a Weasley, yes, but a pretty Weasley. He didn't want to convert her; he knew what the Dark Lord did to pretty little girls. He also knew that the "light side" needed all the help it could get, and a world ruled by the Dark Lord would not be amusing, so he would help, in his own small way, by keeping her on the good side. He could not openly go against his father's wishes, but he resolved to help her in private. 


	2. Ginny's first breakfast as a Slytherin

Chapter 2: The First Morning As Slytherins  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. The black, silver and green shocked her until she remembered where she was, and why. She would have been content to stay in bed all day, the sheets were warmer and silkier. She got up, having no other choice, and stared getting dressed. Obviously, the other girls were heavy sleepers, they had not woken up during her morning stretches. She had a shower, did her hair, put on her jewelry, her safety pins, paper clips and chains. She had seen some music videos for a group called "Good Charlotte" on a laptop her father had brought home from work. She had loved Benji and Billy's style, they were quite good-looking also. She hadn't been brave enough, nor had she had the money to get anything but her ears pierced, again, high up in the cartilage. She had got them done in a muggle shop in London, the second time, the first time her mother had done them, as part of her twelfth birthday. Her parents hadn't noticed or if they had, they hadn't said anything.  
Finally, she was done. She went down the stairs to the common room to see who else was awake. She saw no one else so she continued up to the Great Hall for lunch. By herself. She was heading towards the Gryffindor table when she noticed that they were all glaring at her. She didn't know why, until she looked at her robes and realized that she had a Slytherin crest on her robes. She then further realized to what level the hatred had risen between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They didn't even look past the crest, didn't see Slytherins as individuals, but as one big whole. She, a Weasley, was being scorned as a Slytherin. She sighed, turned and looked for Colin at the Slytherin table, he was sitting a little ways apart, staring into space. She walked over and sat down beside him and recounted her tale.  
  
"They hate me Colin." "No they don't, they only see you as a house now, just as Gryffindor is seen through favoured eyes, Slytherin is seen as evil." Colin had become an eloquent speaker starting in his fifth year. "Still, I can't believe it. Were we that bad Colin? Did we only see them that way? I. Oh man being a Slytherin is going to be harder to handle then I thought." "I don't know Ginny, I think that we were a little less hateful but, I really don't know, you are right about one thing though, being a Slytherin shall be quite challenging."  
  
Suddenly their little talk was interrupted as the King and prince of Slytherin arrived and sat down. Draco Malfoy, the King ( of course ) sat beside Ginny and Blaise Zabini seated himself beside Colin and struck up a conversation, even Malfoy was stunned by that action, Blaise was just one of those people who didn't talk much, even to the people he knew. But, here he was talking to someone he didn't know and who had been in Slytherin for barely a day.  
  
Draco turned to Ginny.  
  
" Since we will be sharing a house, but also because I am a prefect, we should probably be civil towards each other. In light of that, I, with your consent of course, would like to declare a truce, to stop the childish rivalry. I mean that I will show you the ropes, so, if we still hate each other, it would be more difficult." Ginny just sat there for a few seconds, staring at the hand Malfoy had extended. She then extended her own hand and shook. She also responded verbally, albeit a tad hesitantly. " I will be civil, if you try to be, I never really hated you to begin with." "Alright then, I never hated you either it was more your brother. Speak of the devil, here he comes."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry came up to the Slytherin table amid stares, glares, snickers and hissing.  
  
" Ginny, why on earth are you sitting at the Slytherin table? Why aren't you the Gryffindor table where you belong?" Asked Ron. " I don't know, maybe because I'm now in Slytherin or, maybe because I don't want to sit with a bunch of people who are giving me death glares. Take you're pick, it's one of the two or maybe it's both," she pulled a mock-thoughtful pose. After hearing that, stated in such a matter-of-fact way. Ron stared, open-mouthed; Ginny had never spoken to him in such a manner. " What your brother meant was, why don't you come sit with us, I'm sure you don't want to sit with such riff-raff." Said Hermione. "woooooooooooooow!!," said Ginny, in mock-awe," I'm glad that all it took was me getting transferred to Slytherin to be asked to sit with you guys. Six years of being told ' go away, Ginny, you're annoying' or ' Ginny we have important DreamTeam-can't-tell-anyone-top-secret-stuff to talk about, go see your other friends.' Now you want me to come sit with you. Now? Well I'm sorry, I don't want to. Go back to Gryffindor where you belong. Go be the good little kids we know you aren't, and let me live my life. You never noticed me before, why start now?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked aghast, but were jolted into walking when they heard Colin, who was unfazed, he had heard all of that before, say:  
  
" Well, you heard the woman, get moving!"  
  
The Slytherins who had been close enough to hear, and who knew something of the soft-spoken Ginny, were stunned into silence for a few seconds, then broke out into applause. Draco looked at Ginny, his trademark smirk gone, his mouth open, slightly slack-jawed, yet it only lasted a moment, then he raised his eye-brows at her and said wryly:  
  
" Good job, knew you had it in you, jolly good show!!"  
  
" Yeah, well, they had it coming, I mean, when I was sitting with the Gryffs, I couldn't really knock them, they'd hate me. Here with te entire Slytherin table backing me I can say it." Responded Ginny.  
  
" Yeah but only you would get away with it," retorted Draco.  
  
" I suppose, oh well."  
  
" Ginny, you know it's true," commented Colin, entering the conversation.  
  
" I would have to agree with him," said Blaise, surprising people, again, as he barely ever agreed with people. This Tom Riddle look-alike was full out Goth now, Benji style (A/N: Benji from Good Charlotte). Even the teachers were afraid of him, yet here he was calmly talking to Colin. Only Draco knew what it meant, for only the Slytherin King knew that his Prince was a "Bonnie Prince" (A/N: it means he's gay) and that when Blaise got a crush on someone he would change, just a little, like agreeing with the person, but someone who had known him since his childhood, like Draco, could. He was one of Draco's good friends, one of his only friends. 


End file.
